The Wedding Gone Wrong
by CassieandCaitlin
Summary: Harry Potter and Cho Chang are about to be married. But what happens when Harry meets the brides maid? What if Cho was cheating? Can there wedding still survive? Not a Cho and Harry story, please review. Rated T but anyone older than 11 could read it.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N/ This is our first story together! Please review and tell is if you like it! **

Chapter One-

"Harry!" Cho called up the stairs, to her fiancé, Harry Potter.

They had met at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A lovely story…

"The Weasley's are here!" She announced, squealing.

The Weasley's had come two months early for Harry and Cho's wedding , because Cho wanted time to visit. Harry had never met the Weasley's, but he was sure they were great people from the way that Cho talked about them.

The Weasley's had apparently also gone to Hogwarts around the time that he and Cho were there. He just supposed that he had never met them… They were probably all in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw… Or maybe even Slytherin. But he was certain they weren't in Gryffindor.

Cho answered the door.

"Ginny! Cho!" The squealed in synchronization.

Harry walked slowly down the stairs.

When he saw Ginny, his breath caught in his throat.

He couldn't see anything but her. At this moment, nothing else mattered but her beauty.

He didn't know how long he stared at her, but it felt like hours. He realized it couldn't have been, considering he was soon being introduced to the Weasley's.

"So this is Charlie, Bill, Bill's husband Fleur, Fred, George, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Ginny. Everyone this is my _fiancé _Harry." Cho said, smiling but she sounded slightly annoyed. He also noticed that she stretched the word 'Fiancé', as if they didn't know.

"Harry, could you show Ron, Fred, George, and Charlie there rooms?" Cho asked.

Harry nodded.

"Follow me." He muttered.

He set off down the hallway and the others followed him.

"Did you see the way he looked at Ginny?" He heard someone whisper.

"Our little sister has always got that effect on men," Said someone else, sounding very amused.

The other one chuckled.

Harry felt like saying 'I can hear you' but decided against it. He showed Fred and George to there room, then Charlie, then it was just him and Ron.

"Its good to see you again." Ron said, filling the awkward silence.

"Umm…" Harry replied. He was certain he had never met Ron.

"Oh that's right. You probably don't remember me even though I was in the same house and same year as you because you were too busy with the 'cool' people." Ron said smirking.

"Oh…wait no I remember you! The kid who was freakishly tall? The one who was really bad at being Keeper on the Quidditch team? You know we wouldn't have won if it weren't for the awesome Chasers and for me, the awesome Seeker" said Harry. Ron's ears turned red.

"Yeah…that was me. Sorry for being such a bad Keeper. " Ron said

He slammed his bedroom door in Harry's face. Harry turned and walked down the hall angrily, looking for Cho. He found her in the kitchen talking with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"We need to talk." He said to Cho He took her by the hand and led her to their bedroom.

"What? I was talking with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley about…the wedding!" Cho said in a frustrated tone.

" That Ron kid… I don't like and I can't live with him so he goes or I go" Said Harry angrily.

" Oh Harry you know I couldn't live without you! But Ron needs to be here; he has to support Mrs. and Mr. Weasley! So neither of you go, Okay?" said Cho uncertainly.

" Oh Harry you know I couldn't live without you! But Ron needs to be here; he has to support Mrs. and Mr. Weasley! So neither of you go, Okay?" said Cho uncertainly.

"Thank you for saying so dear, I'm sorry to worry you with all of this, you know me and Ron not liking each other. It is okay for a little while. At least he isn't coming to live with us!" Harry said happily.

"Yes at least he isn't… Harry come here." Said Cho sweetly. Harry walked forward and Cho pressed her lips to his…

Harry noticed that it didn't feel right, and found himself imagining that it was Ginny.

_Stop. _He thought to himself. _You are engaged! To a girl that you love! Just because you found one woman attractive, doesn't mean that your in love with her. _

Harry didn't even realize that him and Cho were still kissing, and he also realized that he froze.

Cho pulled away slowly, and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Cho asked. Her voice was filled with concern.

"Nothing." Harry muttered, shaking his head.

Cho looked uncertain, but otherwise didn't say anything.

*

"Could you pass the gravy?" Bill asked.

It was dinnertime, and things could be way better. Harry was sitting next to Ginny and Cho. He was trying his hardest not to accidentally rub arms with Ginny. The

first time this happened, Harry felt a very odd sensation in his stomach.

*

Harry went to bed earlier than anyone else that night, trying to not think about Ginny.

Of course, he didn't succeed, and found himself thinking about her way too much.

Cho came in very late, and she looked happy.

"Harry, everything is perfect." She murmured happily. "I am so happy they could come early!"

Cho started rambling on and on about the Weasley's. Harry noticed that she didn't even say a word about Ginny, the one he wished to hear about the most.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N/ We like keeping the characters alive so that will explain part of this chapter….**

**Oh and I'm not sure if in the 1st**** chapter it says in 2 months there wedding is, but its supposed to be weeks. So... Its now changed to that i guess.....**

-----

Chapter Two-

Harry left their room in the morning, and went to talk to Ron. He knocked on his door and walked in.

" Oh god! You could've knocked!" said Ron. He was standing by the closet half naked. .

"Sorry, um I'm also sorry about what I said before you know, about how you were.." Harry started but Ron cut him off. "Yeah I know. You don't need to

tell me again." Said Ron coldly. Then he asked

"Why are you in here anyway?"

"Well just to say sorry, jeez." Harry muttered.

He walked out of Ron's bedroom, to see Ginny standing there.

"Just ignore my brother. He's just jealous that you can actually get a girl." She murmured in her beautiful voice.

"Thanks," Harry muttered uncertainly.

"Oh, and Cho wanted me to tell everyone that breakfast is ready."

"Thanks." Harry said.

"No problem," Ginny said, smiling warmly.

Harry returned the smile, before walking down the hall to the kitchen.

"Oh Harry! I thought you were busy doing something I didn't mean for Ginny to tell you, but it's a good thing you aren't because look who is at the door!" Cho squealed Harry turned around and saw Cho's parents standing in the doorway looking uncertain about where to go.

"Hello Mr. Chang and Mrs. Chang! How are you today?" Harry asked politely

"_WE_ are fine thank you." Said Mr. Chang brusquely. He walked into the kitchen where every one else was gathering with his wife at his heels.

"EVERY ONE QUIET DOWN!!!!!" Cho screamed at the top of her lungs. They all went silent.

Cho. They sat down for breakfast "Thank you! Now every one take a seat please and wait for the food to get to you." Said and ate quickly because everyone had to get off to work. Harry finished just as the doorbell rang and he went to get it.

"Hello Harry!" said his father, James Potter.

"Oh Harry! Your house is just charming!" Cried his mother, Lily Potter.

"Harry! How are you?" Said Harry's godfather Sirius Black.

"Harry how do you do?" Said Remus Lupin.

"Wotcher Harry?" Said Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin's wife.

"Good day Harry. Your house is rather remote on this hill, it was difficult to find." Said Albus Dumbledore.

"Hey! Harry!" said the giant Reubeus Hagrid.

" Mom, Dad, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Hagrid! You're here!" said Harry who suddenly realised actually how close the wedding was." Come in! Everyone one is in the kitchen. I have to get ready for work, but Cho can introduce you to everyone." Said Harry hurriedly

"Ok Son, It's so good to see you." Said James.

Harry hurried up the stairs to his and Cho's room. He pulled out his black cloak and his black robes and his gold and red tie.

"Harry? Harry, I was wondering if you knew…" Ginny began.

"Oh Harry! This is your fiancé! You two are perfect together!" exclaimed Lily.

" Actually I'm his fiancé." Said Cho who had emerged from the shadows.

" Oh dear, well I'm sorry I just thought…" began Lily.

"Mom its okay." Said Harry

"No, It's not okay! I don't want you too be in the same room as Ginny except for meals! And if I catch you with her again-"

"Cho your overreacting." Ginny cut Cho off.

"Do. Not. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." Cho yelled at her.

"Cho." Harry muttered, closing his eyes.

"Ginny, You are ruining my wedding! Ugh!"

"Fine, if I'm ruining your wedding so much, then I guess I should leave," Ginny said angrily.

"If I'm ruining your wedding then I'll leave!" She announced.

"No!" Harry blurted out without thinking.

Harry saw Cho glaring at him, so he quickly added;

"Because, you and Cho have been best friends since you were at Hogwarts and I'm sure you'll get over this," Harry murmured.

Cho sniffed, then muttered "I guess your right," Before walking out the door.

Ginny followed silently.

"Harry I'm so-" Lily said, but Harry cut her off and said "save it."

He apparated his job, as the minister for magic.

**A.N/ Sorry its short, but the chapters will get longer if u review!**


End file.
